riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Team Plasma
Just a question... If we're merging all the type of canon; while using the game timeline... Is it possible that Team Plasma's rise and fall took place about 18 or 19 years before RotR? Assuming that this took place like a month or two after GSC/HGSS. I mean, given that Team Plasma references Team Galactic,(IIRC) that would mean that the D/P/Pt storyline had happened. And since that took place more or less at the same time as GSC/HGSS, that'd mean that the Plasma incident had to happen after Gen 4's games. I just wanted to point that out, though I think 19 would be best, if we decide on this. -- 15:47, September 5, 2011 (UTC) That pretty much fits in with what I've thought of for the time line up to this point, yeah. Parugi 17:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, just wanted to establish it in stone. =) Speaking of which, we should try to get a timeline page up. xD -- 18:07, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. There already is one, actually, and I've been meaning to start adding onto it; it's just that without access to the RPG it's kind of difficult to summarize stuff that has happened in it. Hence why msot of the stuff that I've been putting on characters pages has been backstory. Parugi 18:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's a good point. =P Wish there was a way to access the caches, but I can't seem to do so... =/ -- 20:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Black, White, N and the Unovan Dragons So, since there's basically no better place to say this at the moment -- after a bit of thinking, I've decided to reverse my previous statement about Team Plasma forcibly removing the dragons from the control of White, Black and N, due to the fact that, as their chosen heroes, it doesn't make much sense for that to have happened -- especially due to the identities of TP's leaders. That being said, there remain three things that need to be addressed regarding this. Number one, first and foremost, is that these three trainers -- N, especially -- cannot be recruited to any faction and most likely will not explicitly assist either side in the war; more like, they, like other Unovan trainers, will simply help with things that come up in Unova. The second thing is that storylines may still come up that involve their connections to the dragons being put in danger -- something that I already have an idea for, though whether or not I use it isn't decided. Player-made ideas for this need to be run by me before being put into action. Finally, the dragons need to be matched up with each of the trainers. At the moment I'm thinking that N will almsot definitely be paired with Kyurem, due to the fact that it's the third dragon and represents gray, while Black and White, obviously, represent black and white. Assuming we're not going for a Yin-Yang theme, that would mean that Blair gets Zekrom and Whitley gets Reshiram, but, eh... it could go either way. Basically I want your guys' opinions on this. Cheers. Parugi 05:13, September 22, 2011 (UTC) This should be... Interesting. Hmm. I'll have to think of this a little more, and I'll send you a PM whenever BZP returns as to why I'm having to think. =P As for who has the actual dragons, Blair having Zekrom and Whitlea having Reshiram would work. -- 13:00, September 24, 2011 (UTC)